


Pop The Cork

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Rimming, Smut, WestAllen Smut Week, let's throw some squirting in there to make it interesting, the fangirls made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're more of a vanilla person when it comes to sex, this one ain't for you. Just a heads up. :D</p><p>Barry wants to do some experimenting of the backdoor variety, and Iris lets him talk her into everything because he just has that effect on her. </p><p> When Iris relaxes again, she says, “Whoa.”<br/>“How was that?”<br/>“Different…but I liked it.” She looks pleasantly surprised.<br/>“Want to keep going?” He prays she does.<br/>“Yes, please!”<br/>He thanks the gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop The Cork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishipit87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipit87/gifts).



> This was a prompt given to me for Westallen Smut Week by my darling Ishipit87...So please know that this is not my fault and I cannot be held liable for my actions. *runs away fast* ;)
> 
> I hope you like it, Dear!
> 
> *I may make periodic edits if I see an area I can improve!*
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are welcomed with gusto! he he

It’s their anniversary, and they got a room at a quiet midwestern resort on a lake, just for the sake of doing something different. They’ve been going at it most of their waking hours, different positions, places, at different paces (but the suppressed gets thrown in a lot). Iris has to remind Barry that they have to sightsee, do activities, eat food, drink water. 

Speaking of activities, Barry wants to do something they’ve never tried before. 

Iris has been drinking a lot of champagne, and seeing her under the influence of it gives him added courage so he makes the request.  
“You want me to do what now?”  
“I want you to just try it,” he says, lowering his voice and giving her that laustful look that always makes her drop her panties. She chews on her lip. “Just try it, Iris. For me.” He shrugs one shoulder, playing it cool.  
She sighs in mock exasperation. Her turns her on so much that he can talk her into damn near anything. Plus she’s drunk. “I don’t know what you’re going to get me for trying this but it better be good.” She smirks. Barry all but jumps up and down.

She stretches out on her stomach, across the bed, so Barry can give her a massage. He breaks out the well-used bottle of baby oil gel and squirts a liberal amount on Iris’ back. She giggles at the rude sounds it makes. His strong hands knead the flesh between her shoulders, her neck, her low back. Her waist is tiny enough, and his hands large enough, that he can spread one all the way across. 

He spends a disproportionate amount of time on that glorious ass, admiring the curve of it, the firmness and pliability. He then moves to her thighs, her calves, and her dainty little feet. Iris hums in anticipation. A slight smile is tugging on her lips. She almost wants to sleep from the effects of the alcohol and the rub down, but she won’t be getting any sleep until they both get what they want. 

Barry climbs up, arms on either side of her, muscles standing out in his biceps as he holds himself over her, while his thickening manhood continues to massage that ass. It’s actually pretty heavy, and the weight of it makes Iris bite her lip. She wants some.  
“You’re so sexy, Iris,” his voice rumbles in her ear, his weight pushing her into the mattress, his breath brushing the tiny hairs on the back of her neck, setting her senses on fire, making goosebumps stand out on her skin.  
She turns her head slightly.“You’re sexy, my love.” She traces her fingers up and down his strong forearms.  
“But you’re sexier, though,” his words aren’t perfectly clear, because her earlobe is trapped firmly between his teeth.  
“Then show me,” she challenges, a hint of teasing in her voice. 

He hands her the champagne bottle and she takes several swigs straight out of it. When she’s drained the last of it she passes it back to him. He tosses the bottle over his shoulder, then grinds down on her, reaches beneath her to pinch her hardened nipples. She giggles again. 

Then Barry’s hand is firm in her hair, pulling to left, exposing that beautiful mouth so he can run his tongue over her champagne-flavored lips, then the line of her jaw, then all the way down her spine to the cleft of her ass. He starts again from the top and takes his time giving Iris a tongue bath, which he loves to do anyway because he’s an oral person and Iris tastes like all of his fuckin’ hopes and dreams. Her soft sighs and the reactions from her body let him know he’s doing everything right. 

That, combined with the champagne, has her feeling more open and relaxed- both mentally and physically. She’s getting warmed up again.  
“You got me ready to do anything, Barry,” she whispers, softly. It makes Barry’s loins tingle.  
He shifts a pillow under her hips for easier access. He grips her thighs and spreads them apart.

He has a perfect view of all that belongs to him. He palms her ass, spreads it open, and loses his face in every one of her niches. His tongue goes from ass to pussy hole to clit, all the way down and back up. All the way down and back up. All the way down, and all the way back up.  
“Love the way you taste,” his voice is raspy with lust. He says it up against her lips, and the vibration makes her back arch. Iris is panting, moaning, moving her hips to follow every movement of Barry’s tongue. 

He starts to focus on that firm little asshole of hers. Barry’s mouth opens wide, tongue out, and he teases the rim of her hole before easing it in as far as he can get it to go.  
Iris gasps out a strangled “Oh my God,” and reaches back and buries her fingers in Barry’s thick brown hair, smashing his face between her ass cheeks.

He’s making her squirm and jerk, she humps back on his tongue. It’s wet and soft, and flexible, and it probes in her, tickling her walls.  
“Ooh,” she moans. He turns on the super speed, twisting his tongue like a living power tool, thrusting it in and out. Iris’s eyes go wide and and her mouth drops open.  
“Oooooooooohhhhh!” She cries, loud and long. It feels so damn good that she straightens her knees and lifts her ass right up off the bed. Barry follows right along, loving every second.  
After a few minutes he relents, and Iris drops back to her knees, quivering.  
Now her entire body is slippery, every single part of her.

Barry grabs a bottle of lubricant (also well used) and liberally coats his fingers and Iris’ hole. He slides two of his fingers in first, delicately, carefully. He slides them almost all the way out and pushes them back in slowly, deeper this time. Her tightness is relaxing, opening up for him. So incredibly tight. He hopes to a higher power that she’ll let him do this.  
“How does that feel?” He asks.  
“I don’t know it’s kind of different but…not…bad.”  
“Want me to stop?” “No, let’s keep going.”  
She relaxes into it, and he gradually works his way deeper. He hits a certain spot and gets a gasp from Iris.  
Jackpot.

“That’s goooooood,” she purrs. Barry’s long fingers massage inside her, and the orgasm takes her by surprise. She shudders, her muscles tightening around Barry’s fingers, her knees lifting slightly off the bed again. She’s definitely coming. Barry laughs inwardly, wondering if he’s going to get his fingers back.  
When Iris relaxes again, she says, “Whoa.”  
“How was that?”  
“Different…but I liked it.” She looks pleasantly surprised.  
“Want to keep going?” He prays she does.  
“Yes, please!”  
He thanks the gods. 

Whenever Barry fucks her he sees that tight little asshole peeking back at him, and it’s beautiful, and just like every other part of her, it makes him concrete hard. 

Now he’s going to put his dick in it. 

The head of said dick traces circles around her rim shiny and sticky with lubricant. He presses with his thumb and works his way in, and watches as it starts to disappear inch by inch, slowly, carefully, as Iris adjusts. Her hand is on his thigh, keeping him from going to deep too soon.  
“Relax, Babe.”  
“It’s just so damn big,”  
He smirks. “Never get tired of hearing that.”  
Iris can’t take all of him at first, so his stroke is short and shallow. It’s hard for him to keep control; She’s gripping him so tight…  
She stops him. “I can’t take it.”  
“Shit.” He pulls out, slowly, carefully, and it tortures him to have to stop.  
“Let’s try another way,” She suggests. He doesn’t hesitate to flip her on her back.

Iris smooths more lube over his shaft and guides him in again, very slowly. His hands are spread on the backs of her thighs, which quiver as he slides back in.

“Okay…OH that’s it!” Barry’s hitting the sweet spot again. “Right there, Daddy,” she gasps,” right there.”  
“That feel good?”  
“It feels soooooo good.” She softens a bit more, and he can go deeper.  
“There we go. Open that ass up.”  
He’s now able to pick up the pace, and he starts to really lean into it. There’s a smack sound, as he buries himself in to the hilt. 

“I take dick like a champ, right Babe?”  
Ain’t that the truth. “Such a filthy fucking mouth. I should give you something to do with it.”  
Barry smirks at her. “Karen feels neglected.” That’s what he named Iris’ juicebox. He makes her put her own fingers in her mouth, wet them, and place three of them inside of her. The heel of her hand grinds over her hot button, applying some pressure, heightening the sensation.

“Umm, yes,” she groans. A sheen of sweat starts to cover her skin as her temperature starts to skyrocket. 

Iris is feeling every cell in her body vibrate with pleasure. She can feel herself squeezing Barry tighter as his cock delved deeper in her hole. She can feel him in her stomach. This is really some next level shit. She knows she’s going to come again soon, and that it’s going to be unlike anything she’s ever felt before. She’s going to pop her cork like that bottle of champagne. 

Barry has a visual of his wife on her back, spread open for him, with his rock-hard dick pumping her asshole. Her tongue is pressed against her top lip, and she’s looking him in his eyes while she shamelessly plays with herself. Holy shit. It was straight out his wildest porn fantasies.  
 “I knew I made the right choice when I married you,” He winks at her. She would laugh if she could think straight. Her other hand is flat, the four fingers rubbing circles over her clit…  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh, oh, oh…” Veins stand out in her neck as she climaxes.  
Wetness sprays onto her hand. Barry’s so shocked that he stops for a second. 

“What was that? How did you do that?”  
“I don’t know! But it was the BEST!” She huffs as the wetness trickles down, making its way to where Barry’s joint is buried deep in her asshole.  
“That is the hottest fuckin’ thing I’ve ever seen, Iris.”  
“Do it again, Barry, do it again!”  
He has to laugh at her a little bit. “Gladly.”

His left hand keeps her taut thigh propped up, while a couple of already-slippery digits on his right hand slide into her pussy, and she’s filled up again, only this time with his thicker and longer fingers, on his superspeed-capable hand. Iris heart is hammering out of her chest. She palms and squeezes her breast, biting her lip to hold back a string of curse words, and grabs Barry’s wrist, urging him pump faster.  
“Faster, fucking faster, Barry,” She pleads. “Oh…my God.”  
He jackhammers her cunt with the super speed, stimulating her G-spot, while he thrusts into her ass with steady, fast strokes.  
“Don’t stop…don’t stop…don’t…stop…” She fixes her eyes on him and give him a mischievous grin. “Here I come…” 

Iris can’t control the way her body reacts. Her brain goes on autopilot, overloaded with gratifying sensations, the simultaneous stimulation of her clit, pussy and ass makes her experience an orgasmic combustion. She lets out a high pitched scream and squirts right into Barry’s hand, and he has to grit his teeth and dig his nails into her thigh to keep from coming before she’s done. 

Iris literally convulses, left leg jerking, fingers and toes curling, every nerve ending thrumming, awash in endorphins and dopamine. A stream of sounds that aren’t quite words come out, followed by “gotdamnit you motherfucker you son of a bitch.”

She almost never cusses. He’s totally entertained and totally feeling himself. His eyebrows lift and his eyes widen, and an amused smile covers his face. He wants to laugh but he wants to bust a nut more. His face turns serious fast. His brow furrows now, his lip between his teeth.  
“Holy fucking shit, Iris!”

His entire groin has tightened in anticipation of how hard he’s getting ready to ejaculate. Barry pulls out and, using the same hand that Iris just soaked, the same juice she just coated his hand with, he jerks himself once, twice, three times, and explodes all over her stomach, raining down his jizz on her.

He slumps back, sitting on his haunches, dazed. Even running his fastest never seems to take his breath away the way Iris does.  
Iris is writhing and running her hands all over herself, from her well-fucked holes to her thighs to her nipples, still feeling that eruption all over. Suddenly she sits bolt upright, hair everywhere, and huge smile on her face, and Barry half expects her to yell “eureka!”  
“I didn’t know I could do that!” She’s so excited.  
“See what happens when you let me suggest stuff?”  
“Shut up, you big idiot.” She gives him a playful shove. “We’re taking a nap and then you’re gonna repeat that entire performance.”  
Barry’s erection starts to come back just thinking about it. “Your wish is my command.”


End file.
